Kasih Sayang Amma
by Hasan Kabar
Summary: Ao ingin mengetahui, alasan dibalik bungkamnya sang ibu #DrabbleFI2019


**_Disclaimer_ : EUREKA 7 _belongs_ _to_ BONES & BANDAI ENTERTAINMENT**

 ** _Setting_ : AU( _Alternate_ _Universe_ )**

 ** _Warning_ : typo, Islamic content**

 **Kasih Sayang Amma**

.

.

.

Kebingungan, itulah yang tengah melanda Ao Thurston saat ini.

Ivica Tanovic- _sensei_ memberi pekerjaan rumah bagi semua siswa. Tugasnya terdengar sepele; setiap murid harus menceritakan ibu mereka masing-masing menurut sudut pandang mereka sendiri. Bagi teman-temannya, mungkin ini adalah tugas yang mudah. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi anak berambut _turquoise_ ini.

Masalahnya, Ao tidak begitu mengenal ibunya sendiri.

"Eureka, _ya_? Menurutku, dia itu unik." Setiap kali bertanya pada ayahnya—Renton—mengenai sang ibu, lelaki itu selalu mengatakan jawaban yang sama.

"Yang mana bagian uniknya, _T_ _ou_ - _san_?" Alis Ao berkedut.

"Coba kau tanya _saja_ pa—" Sebelum kalimat itu usai, buru-buru Renton menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Hal ini menjadi sebuah tanda tanya tersendiri bagi Ao. Sejak lahir ke dunia lima belas tahun silam sampai sekarang, belum pernah sekali pun ia mendengar sang ibu berbicara; sepatah kata pun tidak. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan wanita cantik tersebut juga terbatas; seulas senyum yang bertengger di bibir, hanya itu. Ayahnya juga ikut membisu ketika ditanyai perihal bungkamnya ibu kandungnya itu.

"Yang penting, kau harus bersyukur punya ibu seperti dia, Ao." Renton mengelus kepala anak itu. "Asal kau tahu, dia itu sebenarnya _sangat_ menyayangimu lho!"

Jika ayahnya saja menghindari pertanyaan _itu_ , pada siapa lagi dia harus mengadu?

~o0o~

"Eureka, _ya_?"

Satunya-satunya orang di rumah ini yang paling mengenal Eureka selain Renton adalah Tiptory _obaa_ - _san_. Karena itulah, Ao mendatangi wanita yang sudah berumur tiga perempat abad ini.

"Tentu saja dia wanita yang baik, Ao." Walau dipenuhi kerutan, wajah wanita berusia lanjut tersebut tetaplah cantik. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Nak?"

Pemuda bemanik ungu itu pun menjelaskan latar belakang persoalannya.

"Tugas sekolah, ya?" Tiptory mengelus-elus dagunya. "Menceritakan ibu sendiri menurut sudut pandang kita."

"Aku tak akan bertanya pada _B_ _aa_ - _chan_ kalau aku benar-benar mengenal _a_ _mma_." Ao menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi. "Masalahnya adalah _amma_ tidak pernah berbicara padaku. Jangankan _berbicara_ , menegur saja _tidak_ _pernah_. Saat kutanya _tou_ - _san_ kenapa _amma_ tidak pernah bicara, _tou_ - _san_ juga seperti tidak mau memberitahuku, _B_ _aa_ - _chan_!"

Tiptory tersenyum teduh. Ia kini sudah mengetahui letak permasalahannya.

"Begini, Ao. Ibumu itu …."

~o0o~

Ao memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dari jauh.

 _"Pita suara ibumu hancur, Ao. Mau seperti apa pun dia berteriak_ _,_ _tak akan ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ayahmu sudah berusaha mengembalikan suara_ _ibumu_ _. Namun, hasilnya sia-sia._ _Sampai akhir hidupnya pun, ia tak akan bisa berbicara._ _"_

Eureka sedang memasak dengan riang; tengok saja binar bahagia yang kentara di wajah ayunya. Sebegitu menyenangkankah kegiatan memasak bagi wanita berkulit putih itu? Apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya? _Dirinya_ kah?

 _"Ibumu itu dulu seorang budak, Ao._ _Sebelum mengenal kami, keadaannya_ _begitu mengenaskan. Alhamdulillah, Allah mempertemukan Renton dengan Eureka. Ayahmulah yang membebaskan dan memerdekakan_ _ibumu_ _. Bersyukurlah banyak-banyak_ _atas nikmat itu_ _, Ao."_

 _"Waktu kau lahir,_ _tahukah kau bagaimana ekspresi Eureka? Ia gembira_ _luar biasa. Baginya_ _,_ _kau adalah harta yang paling berharga. Ia memperlakukanmu bak seorang raja. Kebutuhanmu selalu dipenuhinya. Tak pernah sekali pun saat merawatmu ia menampakkan raut le_ _lah_ _."_

"Oh, ada Ao di sini." Renton merangkul bahu sang anak. "Ayo, makan malam sudah siap. Kelihatannya masakan Eureka le—"

Perlahan, bulir demi bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Ao.

" _Eh?_ "

Eureka yang melihatnya buru-buru menghampiri suami dan anaknya. Menyaksikan sang anak menangis, wanita bermanik sama dengan Ao tersebut berkacak pinggang seraya menatap galak pasangan hidupnya itu.

" _Tu-tunggu dulu_ , E-Eureka!" Mode suami-takut-istri Renton keluar. Pria dengan surai cokelat tersebut berkeringat dingin. "Aku _sungguh_ tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

 _Grep!_

Tidak peduli dengan racauan sang ayah, Ao melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Eureka; mendekapnya dengan kuat seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke badan sang ibu.

" _Amma ._ _… Amma_ _._ _…_ _Amma ._ _…_ "

 _"Alasan kenapa ibumu tak pernah datang ke acara sekolah_ _adalah_ _ia takut membuatmu malu, Ao. Ia tidak ingin anaknya mendapat ejekan karena memiliki_ _seorang ibu_ _yang bisu. Ia sangat menyayangimu dan selalu memikirkanmu, Ao."_

 _"Eureka sering meminta saran padaku atau ayahmu, bagaimana_ _cara membangun_ _hubungan_ _yang baik_ _denganmu. Kami sudah memberitahu beragam cara. Namun, pada akhirnya ketakutan dan keraguan selalu berhasil menggoyahkan tekadnya. Jadi, tolong maafkan ibumu ya, Ao."_

Renton dan Eureka hanya berpandangan tak mengerti. Sesaat kemudian wanita berambut _turqoise_ tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman manis seraya membalas pelukan sang anak. Suaminya juga ikut melingkarkan tangannya, mendekap kedua _harta_ _berharganya_ erat.

Tiptory yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menitikkan air mata haru.

~o0o~

" _Begitulah_ ceritaku, _minna_ - _san_. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana. Tak sedikit orang di dalam kelas, terutama para gadis, menangis haru mendengar cerita dari seorang Ao Thurston.

" _Bagus sekali_ , Ao!" Ivica- _sensei_ mengacungkan jempolnya.

" _Ah_ , tunggu sebentar!"

Tanpa diduga, Ao menarik sang ibu—Eureka—yang pertama kali datang ke sekolah untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya di depan kelas.

" _Inilah_ ibuku yang luar biasa, Eureka Thurston."

Sungguh, Eureka malu luar biasa. Belum habis keterjutannya, sang anak memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat di muka umum. Di tengah ingar bingar reaksi para siswa dan wali-wali mereka, Ao membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat wanita berkulit putih itu begitu bahagia.

" _Aku mencintaimu,_ _ **amma**_."

.

.

.

 ** _Owari_**

 **.**

 **Pertama kali ikut event drabble. Ditulis mumpung tercetus ide ini. Semoga semangat menulis tetap berkobar, meski kesibukan menggunung.**

 ** _Edit_ : cerita ini disunting bukan tanpa alasan. Insya Allah, saya akan membuat _prequel_ karya ini. Nantikan saja, ya!**

 _ **So mind to review?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sincerely_ ,**

 **~Hasan Kabar**


End file.
